


I hoped

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Season 3 Matt Murdock, F/M, Headcanon, Season 3 episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Inside Matt's head while he's waiting (HOPING!! ❤️) for Karen to arrive at Jasper Evan's house. Takes places in Season 3 Episode 6 (yes, episode 6 again 🙃)
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I hoped

_No._

_And I was serious about the rent._

Her words kept tormenting him, even if they weren't many. She refused to talk to him, argue with him, yell at him. He would have much preferred her anger to her indifference, although he had earned both. 

How selfish of him. Staying away from her, and then breaking into her home to ask for her help. At least that was part of the reason why he had come to her. He also desperately wanted to talk to her, hear her even if she was mad at him, enjoy her scent. God, he hadn't realized how much he missed her scent. 

Sensing her outside the hotel had felt like a fresh breeze in the middle of his living hell. He had Fisk in his head, and her voice just a few meters away from him. It was hard not to go and talk to her. What would he have said anyway? What would she have thought? He was supposed to be dead. And he was, a part of him was. No, it was better to stay away. 

He had given her all the reasons to lock him out of her life, just like he had too. To protect her because he was bad for her. Maybe also to protect himself? He knew that the more people he let in, the more vulnerable he would be and the harder it would be if she ever walked away too. 

But then, her heartbeat. 

_No._

_And I was serious about the rent._

He knew her. The pitch of her voice trembled, something that never happened to her if she was sure about something, and her heart rate was unsteady. He knew she was lying even if she had forced herself to sound confident. But she was angry too, that was a fact. What if she decided not to help him after all? 

He was dealing with the internal battle of wanting someone so badly in his life, but knowing that he wasn't good for her. If he kept telling himself that she was better off without him, and that he could go on with this life without his friends, why did she keep spinning around his head? 

He needed to focus. Wait a little longer. He could've fought his way in and force Jasper out of his house an hour ago, but he had a hunch, he felt it in his bones: what if she showed up? 

And then… 

"Karen," he heard himself say inside his head. His heart jumped when she arrived, but he pretended to ignore it. She was there and, without even knowing, caused him a mixture of relief (or was it joy?) and alertness, because deep down he wanted her to come, he needed her on this fight, but he also wanted her safe. 

And she… She was as stubborn as she was clever. A smirk drew on his face when he heard her walk in and talk to Jasper's son. Above all, she was brave, diving into danger like this, by herself, all for the sake of justice; and fierce, willing to fight anyone who attacked her. 

Then there was movement, the bad kind. That bastard had just tried to hurt her and it made his blood boil. Matt quickly came out of the corner where he'd been hiding. 

It was time to fight. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
